


here as we speak (i feel madness subside)

by Baesthetic



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, au where everyone talks like its modern day, they are very sarcastic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baesthetic/pseuds/Baesthetic
Summary: “What are you doing?” she hissed an inch away from his face.“What am I doing?” He raised a brow “I was quite literally just standing here.”“Well, go do that somewhere else.”“Adorable how you think I’m here for my own enjoyment.” He quipped “Someone has to play the part of the loving spouse, Capulet, and you obviously suck at it.”She narrowed her eyes at him.“Plus abandoning my wife at the party thrown for our very wedding seemed like a bad move.”“Oh, you are so thoughtful,” Rosaline said sarcastically.





	here as we speak (i feel madness subside)

Rosaline can’t believe her luck. Marriage! Her actually getting married! An official betrothal!  
She could laugh at the absurdity of the whole situation except it wasn’t actually funny at all.

What were the words Escalus used? He orders her marriage. As if she was a mere pawn in a game of chess to him. Like she had no agency of her own. 

She supposes that might be exactly what she is to him now. She screws her face at the thought. 

But even all that aside, he ordered her to marry a Montague! And if that wasn’t already horrible it had to be Benvolio! Him?! She stops pacing the length of her and Livia’s shared bedroom and collapses face first onto her bed.

“Like did everyone else die?!” Her scream was muffled by her pillow

She catches her train of thought. 

“Okay that was rude, Rosaline” she chastised herself.

She had nothing against Romeo personally, well besides the fact that that he was a Montague, but still she wasn’t one to speak ill of the dead. 

Her spiel was abruptly halted as Livia came into the room bustling with excitement. That was up until she spotted her sisters mass sprawled across the bed. 

“Ros, what are you doing? It’s almost noon!” Livia exclaimed.

“I’m doing the waltz. What does it look like I’m doing? I’m wallowing in my own misery.”

“Stop being so dramatic. You’re getting married today, Big Sister! And to a man who is an heir to a wealthy house. You should be happy!” Livia proclaimed.

“How conveniently you leave the words Monta and Gue out of all that”

“Plus” She added ignoring Rosaline’s comment “He’s cute.”

Rosaline lifted her head with exaggerated glee “Oh my gosh! Is he? Why didn’t you say so earlier?” 

“You’re not funny.” Livia sighed “Look, I know you don’t want this. I’m pretty sure everyone knows that and I wish you didn’t have to do it but we don’t really have a choice here.”

Okay, Rosaline knew that. She kind of didn’t feel like being reminded of it right now but that’s her own fault for being difficult to Livia when she’s just trying to lift her spirits. 

She also feels she deserves to wallow but guess you can't have everything.

“Okay, I’m up,” Ros says tentatively a minute later as she gets into a sitting position by the edge of the bed. “What are the preparations for today?” 

Livia’s face lights up and she claps her hands in delight. Rosaline is already regretting this. 

“First we’re going to work on your hair and then we’ll see where we want to go with makeup. Oh my gosh! You haven’t even seen the dress yet!” Livia exclaims grabbing Rosaline’s hand and dragging her out the door. 

* * *

 

At least one good thing about getting married is people don’t really expect you to do any work. Livia did her hair and makeup. Her dress, a gorgeous teal, purple and blue embroidered gown, was already pressed and ready for her to put on. She doesn’t even know where it came from. She doesn’t even really care.

She knows Livia would never believe her if she told her but Rosaline dreamed of her wedding day. Not in the way Livia did where she thought of it as a way to escape living under Lady Capulet and being a wife finally. 

Well, she wanted to be as far away from Lady Capulet as she could get too but it was more than that. 

She dreamt of actually being in love with whoever she was going to marry, someone who understood her completely, someone who would think of her as his equal. She laughs now at her own naivety. She did foolishly dream of these things but unlike Livia, she didn’t hold out hope that it would ever actually happen for her. They were just that, dreams. Something nice to think about while she was being berated by Lady Capulet or doing chores all day. 

There were just a few minutes left until noon now. Her uncle was to walk her down the aisle. She could already hear the musicians tuning their trumpets in preparation for the ceremony like it was any other normal wedding in Verona. Like the whole city didn’t know the severity of the Prince ordering the wedding of a Montague and a Capulet. 

She could already picture the audience with their faux support and well wishes but keeping their eyes peeled for any wrong move that she makes, any show of emotion that isn’t graceful. She won’t give them the satisfaction though. 

Her Uncle arrives then. He’s wearing his official robes with the Capulet pin gleaming right across his breast pocket. 

“You look very nice, Uncle,” she remarks deadpan.

“I should be saying that to you.” He replies with a fond smile. He pauses and looks around before continuing again “Rosaline I don’t know if you will believe me or not at this point but I do truly care for you. If it wasn’t an order from the Prince himself I would not force you to marry. You know I have no personal interest in making nice with the Montagues.”

Rosaline keeps her head held high and continues looking straight ahead.

“If you are ever in need of my help please know that you can ask me. Our relationship does not end with your betrothal.” 

“Thank you, Uncle,” Rosaline replied without turning to him.

Lord Capulet looked like he wanted to add something but decided against it. 

Outside the trumpets started playing the familiar tune that indicated the ceremony is beginning. After a beat, the huge double doors opened blinding Rosaline for a second with all the sunlight suddenly cascading in.

She walked down the aisle with her Uncle. She noticed Benvolio when the doors opened but it didn’t really register until her Uncle let go of her hand and he was standing right there in front of her. 

He was dressed up which she doesn’t know why that surprised her. He was getting married after all. She didn’t expect him to be up there with his usual getup but seeing him in wedding clothes really put things into perspective. Like everything that happened so far just caught up to her. She didn't even notice the crowd until just now. This was really happening. She was really about to get married. 

* * *

 

Benvolio had to hand it to her. As soon as the doors opened and he spotted her there in her gown and her hair all done his heart was in his throat. Not that he wasn’t nervous before but seeing her with her head held high walking down the aisle with the most neutral expression like she was just strolling through town really cemented a newfound respect he had for her. 

She looked beautiful too which was even more infuriating. Benvolio was out there on stage with the sun beating down on him for 30 minutes and she just walks in looking like that while treating this entire thing like a minor inconvenience. The thing is their wedding. You know the one ordered by the Prince so their two families who absolutely hate each other can like… stop doing that, perhaps? He really had to hand it to her. 

He didn’t notice a single sign of distress on her face. That was, until just now when she looked into his eyes and her eyes widened slightly and there was a hitch in her breathing. He doesn’t think anyone else caught it, he doesn’t even know how he did. But he is standing pretty close and has been staring at her ever since he spotted her. 

“We just have to get through the ribbon ceremony and then it’s over” He assures her. He doesn’t know why he did that. His brows furrowing at his own words. 

“Oh, yeah.” She visibly exhales and lets out a shaky laugh. “You’re right. Just need to get through that.” 

That’s when Benvolio really has to hand it to her because she is nervous and she really has everyone here fooled including him until just now. 

Also, she just spoke to him without insulting or yelling at him which was a dead giveaway. Like sure it’s their wedding but this is still Rosaline we're talking about. 

He decides on continuing talking to her until Escalus arrives. It’s to ease her nerves he tells himself, not for himself.

“What’s your favorite color?” Benvolio closed his eyes and was ready to punch himself in the face right then and there if her soft chuckle didn’t interrupt his thoughts.

“What are we gonna play 21 questions now? At the altar?” She replied.

“Hey, If you have any better ideas, I’m all ears” 

“Blue.” 

“Blue? Like your dress?”

“Oh, yeah. I guess” Rosaline looked down as if noticing her gown for the first time “It’s really pretty” 

Benvolio held in his smile “Yeah, it is.”

Suddenly a hush fell over the crowd. Benvolio could just make out the top of the royal carriage from behind it. 

“It’s time.” He whispered to himself. He didn’t realize how much the measly conversation with Rosaline did to ease his nerves until he no longer had it and they were all back in full force.

Next to him, Rosaline took a deep breath as if bracing herself. 

The ceremony was short as Benvolio predicted. They were wed as Escalus tied the ribbon around their joined hands and announced them as man and wife and left shortly after. 

Rosaline assumed to deal with his other royal duties. She doesn’t know, she didn’t meet his eyes once. Just looked straight ahead at Benvolio and smiled throughout the whole ordeal. She couldn’t break her facade in front of all these people and as infuriating as Benvolio was, knowing he was in the same situation was keeping her grounded. 

Her plan was mostly solid except for when she forgot she had to walk down the steps with Benvolio after the ceremony. He gave her a hard pinch on their joined hands to get her to snap out of it and proceed with the tradition.

“What the hell was that for?” She gritted her teeth though her face was still wearing a graceful smile.

“We need to follow after the Prince’s carriage. I know I’m beautiful to look at but this is getting weird.”

Rosaline blinked. Oh. “I knew that. I was just being thorough.” She said the first explanation popping into her head.

“Thorough?” Benvolio bit the inside of his mouth to hold in his laugh. “Did you think you were gonna forget me if you looked away for a second. This face. Wow. I’m hurt.” It seemed he was less nervous now that the actual ceremony was over.

“Oh my gosh. Be quiet. Let’s go.” 

“Don’t worry, Capulet. We have the rest of our lives to be thorough.”

“Ugh” 

* * *

 

Rosaline knew she wouldn’t be free of formalities so easily. Prince Escalus decided to throw a party for their wedding as a show of good faith and to celebrate the union of the Montagues and Capulets. What that meant for Rosaline was that she had to stand around and smile some more to people she didn’t care about. 

At least with the party being held at the castle and both the Prince and Princess being present, the attention was momentarily eased off of her.

However, with her mind unoccupied with thoughts of how to effectively feign happiness it easily drifted to Escalus— which was a hard thing to avoid given how he was constantly standing just a few feet away from her. 

He was mingling with the guests tonight. Not perched up on his chair looking down at everyone. His guards were still in close proximity of him but even they seemed less stiff than usual. 

He was laughing with some woman which was fine. That didn’t annoy her. It was the tidbits of information she caught of their conversation. He was “thrilled to have quelled the tensions between Montague and Capulet”. Rosaline scoffed. He couldn’t possibly be that naive but nice to know at least someone was “thrilled” about this situation. The woman smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. Rosaline figured she’d seen enough, sticking around any longer wasn’t really going to help her annoyance or the anger brewing just underneath it. 

She didn’t realize how long she stood there though until she turned around and almost headbutted Benvolio in the chin. 

“What are you doing?” she hissed an inch away from his face.

“What am I doing?” He raised a brow “I was quite literally just standing here.”

“Well, go do that somewhere else,” She ushered.

“Adorable how you think I’m here for my own enjoyment.” He quipped “Someone has to play the part of the loving spouse, Capulet, and you obviously suck at it.”

She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Plus abandoning my wife at the party thrown for our very wedding seemed like a bad move.”

“Oh, you are so thoughtful,” Rosaline said sarcastically.

Just then a girl walked up to them. They both hadn’t moved from their previous position but turned their head to stare at her in confusion. 

“I just wanted to congratulate you on your wedding. You look so cute together!” She gushed. “I heard you guys had to fight to get married because of your families. I guess there is nothing stronger than true love.” She added wistfully. 

Rosaline rolled her eyes. “Thank you, that’s very nice of you. As you can see I’m trying to talk to my beloved husband right now so if you can just” She said looking pointedly at the nearest door which wasn’t even an exit. 

Benvolio bit his lip to contain his laughter. “Thank you very much.” He said to her “My wife is clearly very exhausted but we are both very grateful for your attendance.”

The girl smiled satisfied at his reply.

When she left Benvolio turned to Rosaline and raised his brows in question “Me calling out your horrible acting skills earlier wasn’t a challenge to get even worse.” 

“Whatever. I’m tired of this. Can we go or is-” She cut off her sentence when she felt someone's presence behind her. And she was about to chew them out too if it weren’t for the look Benvolio shot her.

“I just wanted to thank you both. I know this has been weird but the wedding went very smoothly and this party is going great too.” she heard Escalus’ voice behind her.

Benvolio looked past her for a moment and then returned his gaze to her as if asking something or gauging her reaction. She gave a slight nod before turning around with a tight lipped smile. 

“Yeah. It’s lovely.” Rosaline answered deadpan.

Escalus looked around making sure there was no one in the vicinity before taking a step closer. Rosaline instinctively took a step back. She didn’t realize when that became an instinct to her. 

“You know I didn’t have a choice, Rosaline,” Escalus whispered softly.

Rosaline quelled the idiotic spark of hope that rose in her for a moment and took a deep breath. “No, Escalus. I was the one who didn’t have a choice. Remember that? When you blackmailed me. That’s what not having a choice is like.”

“Rosaline, you know that was just a precaution. I would have never gone through with it. You know me.” He admonished. 

Rosaline stared at him in disbelief. The stupid childlike part of her heart was grasping for any explanation he could offer for how he treated her but she was not about to be fooled again. 

She forced the rational part of herself to speak. “If you can excuse me, Your Grace, I need some air.” She looked behind her, gave Benvolio one last look before exiting the hall. 

Benvolio stared after her, puzzled, until she disappeared through a doorway. He was debating on whether he should follow after her or not when Escalus’ decided to engage him. 

“You must think of me as a cruel man.”

Benvolio looked at him for a second as if confused he was actually addressing him. “Uh no. I view you in nothing but the highest esteem, Your Grace.” He replied with just a slight hint of mockery. Just subtle enough to not be caught by the Prince. “If you can excuse me though” He pointed behind him, “My wife” 

Escalus pursed his lips and replied with a nod.

Benvolio bowed his head as a thank you and made his way in the direction he saw Rosaline go. She was nowhere in the hall or even the courtyard of the castle. He could've asked someone but they would probably think it's strange she left without him so he just continued his search.

He thought about his brief conversation with Escalus as he left the castle. He knew he didn’t have to so pointedly call her his wife, especially after Escalus was practically begging for her to take him back or whatever that was supposed to be but hey, he had to get his entertainment somehow. 

Plus, it’s not like he was lying, Benvolio thought to himself. She is his wife, after all. 

He was so caught up in his own amusement he didn’t notice someone standing at the turn of the street until he bumped right into them. 

“Can you watch where you’re going?” Rosaline sputtered after getting her bearings straight clearly not seeing him until just now either.

Benvolio’s face wore an expression of pleasant surprise. “Hey, I was looking for you.” 

“Well, obviously not hard enough or you would have seen me.” She shot pointedly.

“Sorry. Didn’t expect you to be lurking in corners tripping innocent civilians.” He retorted.

“You’re hardly what I’d consider an innocent civilian.” She said “What took you so long? I left the hall like ten minutes ago.” 

“You mean to tell me you were standing out here, this whole time, in my wait?” He put a hand over his heart and pretended to wipe away a tear.

She stared at him unimpressed. 

“If you’re quite done, I’d like to go home.” She paused remembering the events of the day. “Wherever that’s supposed to be now.” She added exasperatedly.

“If you were in such a hurry to leave you could’ve just told me. It’s not like I would have objected.” 

“And walk back in there after my grand exit? Not a chance.” 

He laughed “I meant before that.” He nodded his head towards the street gesturing her to walk with him. 

“Yeah, I was thinking of leaving but then I bumped into you and you were so annoying, the party paled in comparison,” Rosaline mumbled sleepily as she fell into step beside him.

“Even at the verge of passing out you are still so charming, Capulet” He looked at the sky. “How did I ever get so lucky?” 

“It's one of my many talents.” She replied without missing a beat. “You should really thank God every day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic ever so any pointers or suggestions are welcome. Also the last time I did any creative writing was like in middle school so if this completely sucks...my bad lmao. Another thing, this is completely unbetad so if there's any typos or whatever please let me know. The title is from a Majid Jordan song. Thank you for reading! Ly


End file.
